My Guardian Angel
by Nina Martin
Summary: What would you do for the person you love the most? Would you die for her? Would you lie to keep her safe? Fabian and Nina fanfic. I hope oyu like it!
1. This is so sweet Fabian!

**Hello Guys! This story is about vampires and is adapted from the real story called My Protector, made by Sofia Troncoso and you can find the story on Facebook, here's the link. media/set/?set=a.301233353321257.66197.146119802165947&type=3. Hope you like it!**

**Nina's POV.**

Something's really weird. I think I've been followed since I got off the plane. I really hope it's Rufus since he's a pretty messed up guy and he's kidnapped Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia. Imagine if he was still alive and he's a zombie it would be really hard to kill since he's already dead. Well enough of that! I can't wait to see Fabian, Amber, and the others. I'm really excited, I just wish this year can be one without a mystery. Alright this is really weird I'm seeing a shadow and there's no one behind me.

Finally the taxi came and got on it. After the man helped me get my stuff, he carried them to the front porch of Anubis House. I opened the door and it seemed as if the house was welcoming me, I felt a weird breeze that gave me the creeps. I left my stuff in the entrance and got in the common room. I got crashed by a blonde girl who was squealing.

"Amber! Girls need to breathe!" I said. "Oh, sorry Nina, I just missed you so much! So spill! How did you and Fabian enjoy America?" Amber said. "Amber!" I yelled/ whisper. "Oh, sorry." She said. "I'll tell you the details later." I told her while she squealed. "So is anybody here yet? Besides you?" I asked. "If you mean Fabian, he's in his room; I think he's waiting for you." She said. I smiled hugely and went to Fabian's room.

I entered his room and there was nobody but a note. It said:

_Hello Beautiful, I think you'll find this strange: not finding me reading a book or something. But to repay you, go to the Willow Garden at 8:00 pm. Wear something nice and formal. Love You!_

I was surprised and I was in awe. I quickly rushed to where Amber was and told her about the letter she squealed like crazy and then said, "Nins, we need to get you ready!" "Amber the date isn't until 8:00 pm and it is 1:30 pm."I said. "It doesn't matter; I'll do your hair, makeup, outfit, and so much more! Yay!" She said. "What's all that squealing about?" Patricia said while holding Eddie's hand. "Patricia! Eddie!" We yelled. We hugged them and they hugged back and just after we sat down, Moy came in "Hellooo guys!" Mick said holding Joy's hand. "Hey!" We all said.

When we were talking about our summers and eating, Alfie and Jerome came running in with Mara far behind. "Alfie Lewis! Jerome Clarke! What do you think you're doing?" Amber said. "I'm sorry Ambs, it's just that I pushed Jerome and he and Mara fell." Alfie explained. "Wow, Alfie explaining the truth, without lying? Who are you and what have you done with Alfie?" Eddie said. "Shut up!" Alfie said laughing. "Well me and Nina need to get her ready for her date now." Amber said. "Date? What Date? Oh right! Fabian's Date!" Joy said smiling.

Ever since Mick and Hoy found love we became friends and she helps me with everything or that's what I think. We kept talking until 6:00pm and then Amber and I went up to our room to get me ready. "Amber, don't you think that Joy's acting weird? She seems strange, she's being nicer and she's never been nice to me before. She's creepy…" I said. "Stop it! She's just being nice she won't ruin Fabina." She said.

After a while Amber said, "Ok, you're ready." She said squealing. I looked in the mirror and was surprised by how Amber transformed me. (The way Nina looks is here (It's on polyvore in case it doesn't show  cgi/set?id=71910522) "Wow! Thank you so much Amber!" I said hugging her. "It's ok; now go to your date."

I went towards the door when I heard some voices which were Mick's and Joy's. They were talking like this:

Joy: I need to follow her to get to Fabian, and you're going to help me whether you like it or not!

Mick: I won't do it! Fabian's my friend and I will never betray him.

Joy: Sure you will, because if not, I'll make sure everybody know your secret.

**What's Mick secret? What is Joy up to? Find out in the next chapter of "My Guardian Angel". **

**Review and I'll continue it!**


	2. What just happened?

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded yet but here's the second chapter, please review. **

**(Nina's P.O.V.)**

What's Mick's secret? And what does Joy have to do with it? All this questions were going around my head. It can't be that horrible Mick's secret, can it? I mean Mick is Fabian's friend and if Fabian knew then he would've told me, I mean he would never lie to me, would he?

I stopped thinking about all of these questions and entered the Willow Garden. It was so beautiful there that it looked like if I was asleep. There were some red rose petals that were leaving a trail. I followed it and discovered that the trail led to a table with two chairs and some candles on it. I walked to it and then I saw Fabian with a tux on with a red rose in his hand. He walked up to me and gave me the rose and a kiss on my lips. The kiss was short but it was so romantic. "Hello beautiful" Fabian said while I blushed, I think he notices because I saw that he started to chuckle. "Hey, Umm, what's all this?" I asked. "_This_ is our date." He said showing me around. "Wow. You made all of this?" I said impressed. "Umm Yeah *chuckle*" He said. "Do you like it?" He asked. "No" I answered, "I love it!" with that he smiled hugely.

_I love that sexy smile. I'm so lucky, Fabian may not talk a lot or be kind to all people but he's different with me. And I think that he would never hurt me._ I thought.

While we were eating we were talking about our summers and our families. When we were done eating he got up and extended his hand to me, "Come on, take my hand, I'll take you to a beautiful place." He said. I took his hand and walked with him near a pond.

We sat there cuddled up and I started to be cold so he took his jacket off and put it on me. "Here, you must be freezing" He said. I kept looking at him and he said, "What?" I just leaned in and kissed him he looked surprised and when he got the idea that we were kissing he kissed back which turned into a make out session. I heard a noise and I stopped from the make out session and Fabian asked, "What? What is it?" "I heard something, something strange and creepy" I said. "What's not creepy here Nina?" He said laughing. "You're right maybe it was the wind" I said. We started kissing again and I heard the same noise and I stopped again, "Fabian, there's definitely something over there" I said pointing to some bushes. "Fine, let me go check what's making my Nina jumpy." He said laughing. He got up and went to look in the bushes. I waited for him and heard him gasp. "What is it Fabian?" I said scared. "Nina… I think… you… should go" He said. "But Fabian…" I said before he interrupted me. "I said GO!" he said all mad at me. I got up and left running, tears streaming down my face.

I pushed the doors open and Amber came in the hallway running up to me after she saw my face and asked, "Hey Nins what's up? What happened to you?" She asked. "We were… and then I… and then he…" I started. "Alright, calm down and try again. What happened?" She said. "Fabian and I were in the forest eating and talking…" ¨Whoa Whoa, what were you eating?" She asked interrupting me. "Amber! Anyway we were eating and talking and I heard a noise near the bushes and I told him and he said it was probably just the wind. I took that off my mind and then I heard it again and I told him and he got up and went to look and then he told me to go and I didn't so he yelled at me and said to go all furious." I told her crying. "Nins, I'm sorry. That Fabian is going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow!" Amber said. I just chuckled at her comment.

– Next morning (Still Nina's POV) –

Fabian Hasn't showed up yet, it has been 3 days now. I'm starting to worry, what if something happened to Fabian? My friends are starting to worry since I haven't talked a lot since the Fabian issue. I really hope nothing happened to Fabian because if something did happen it would be my fault since I told him about the noise so it's kind of my fault.

I was in my room feeling sad about myself and Fabian. "Nina, you're coming down one way or another if that's the last I do." Amber called. "Fine, let's go!" I said. She squealed with excitement while I got to the common room. I was eating and everyone was talking about different things until someone barged in the house, we heard the huge noise and went into the hallway. I was the last one to get into the hallway and was surprised to see…

**I guess that's it for today. Please review you guys. Tell me what you think about it and tell me if you want me to include a new character. Please review and I hope you like it. I'm sorry I took too long to update again. I promise I'll try to do update as soon as possible. **

**Have a great day!**


	3. Where have you been?

**Here's the third chapter please review.**

**(Nina's POV)**

I was surprised of what I saw. Standing next to the door as Fabian but something was different, I really don't now what was it but his way to stand, walk, and his look was a bit different, he look a bit more rough and wild. But behind all that skin and beautifulness I guess there was a part of that knew it was a Fabian. The same Fabian before I had to leave, the same Fabian that I fell in love with, the same Fabian but a bit different. I wanted to run into his arms but told me not to do it. Something held me back, something I never felt before. "Hey Nina, it has been quite a time since I last saw you." Fabian said in his normal voice but the he said it sent chills down my back. "How can you say that?! It has been three days, since you were gone! And you just say Hey?" I said yelling hysterically while everyone was looking at me. "Hey, Girl calm down. I was just away a few days." He said "A few days? I was crazy worried. Can't you imagine how I felt when you were away?" I started breathing harshly. "Where were you?" I asked almost yelling him. "Somewhere." He said getting me irritated. "Where is somewhere?" I said. "You don't have to know that." He said. "I don't have to know that? I don't have to know that? Are you stupid or what. Of course I have to know where you were." He got closer to me furious, I didn't care about that and I kept on talking. "You could've sent me a text or maybe could've called me or something. I was worried sick; you have no idea what I felt like and…" I stopped talking when Fabian slapped me in the face. He hit me so hard that I fell to the ground. Amber fell to the ground with me and said, "What's wrong with you?!" Tears started to go down my face. He was in shock about what he had done and he stared at me as if I was an ugly bug. The others helped me up and he left the house furious and confused.

I was so confused, I mean, why would he do that? He wasn't my Fabian anymore. A tear streamed down my face while I thought about that.

**Fabian's POV**

Why did I do that? She was just asking me questions about where was I and I slapped her. She was worried about me and I was mad about that? What's happening to me, I would never do that to anyone, especially Nina. I love her but I can't be with her anymore. I'm a monster now. I'm a bloodsucking vampire…

**What will happen next? **Tell me your predictions**.**

**OMA! That did hurt a lot! I hope you guys like it and please review tell me what you think. Tell me f you want to add something. **


End file.
